1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for image compression.
2. Description of Related Art
Photographers often take multiple pictures of the same scene or similar scenes. In this collection of pictures, the individual images may include characteristics that are identical. For example, at particular pixel location in multiple images, a pixel may have the same brightness and color. However, even if the images include many areas with identical pixel information, storing each image in the collection may occupy vast amounts of storage space.